That's my life
by ErikaxXxXx
Summary: Naruto är beredd att ge allt för att få tillbaka Sasuke till byn, och även att besegra Akatsuki en gång för alla. Hur många liv kommer att gå till spillo? Och vem är beredd att offra sitt liv för sina vänner i en kamp på liv och död?


Pilot

Himlen är mulet grå, det regnar ute. Ingen speciellt bra dag att vara ute. Man finner inga folk i parken, förutom en liten orangeklädd pojke med gulaktigt spikigt hår, ensam sitter han, blundar, på en utsliten mörkgrön bänk. Man kan se honom hålla i ett litet inramat foto, fotot föreställer tre skrattande barn, två pojkar och en flicka. En av pojkarna är han själv.

En tår rinner långsamt nerför pojkens kind, droppar försiktigt ner på fotografiet och flyter långsamt över glaset som skyddar bilden. Vätskan smeker över den andre killens kind.

Pojkens ögon öppnas, man kan se hur han tränger fram ett svagt litet leende i det sorgsna ansiktet. "Så du gråter också… _Sasuke_."

Naruto hoppade fram genom byn, uppspelt eftersom han visste att han skulle få ett nytt uppdrag den dagen. Hokage Tsunade, eller Tanten Tsunade som Naruto brukade kalla henne, hade kallat efter honom på gårdagen och sagt åt honom att möta henne nästa dag uppe i Hokage rummet. Och nästa dag, det var idag. Han tjöt av glädje bara han tänkte på det, nu skulle han visa vad han går för. Men först av allt ville han ha lite frukost, den tänkte han ta på Ichiraku ramen som vanligt.

När han äntligen anlänt till det välbekanta nudelståndet kände han den ljuva doften av misoramen, hans absoluta favorit mat. Han skrek ett hastigt hej till Teuchi, han och hans dotter Ayame gör de bästa nudlarna i hela världen tyckte Naruto. Han knäppte sina händer och satte sig ivrigt ner och väntade.

"Vi var ute på ett uppdrag igår, så jag slocknade typ direkt när jag kom hem. Så nu är jag liksom vrål hungrig! Så slå upp en extra stor skål!" Utbrast Naruto efter att han väntat en stund.

"Haha, klart du ska ha, du jobbar så flitigt!" Skrattade Teuchi och ruffsade till Naruto lite på huvudet. Naruto sken upp i ett stort leende.

Teuchi gav honom sin mat. Naruto tog snabbt tag i ätpinnarna bredvid sin tallrik och slängde i sig nudlarna. När väl de var slut så tog han tag i skålen, för den till sin mun och sörplade i sig resten av såsen. Han drog sig snabbt och nöjt över munnen med tröjärmen och gav ifrån sig ett glatt suckande ljud.

Naruto tackade för maten och sprang så fort han kunde, han susade fram genom gatorna och mellan de små husen. När han kom fram till Hokage-huset så stannade han en stund och tittade upp. Det stora runda, ljusröda huset stirrade tillbaka ner på honom. Ett tag kände han sig väldigt underlägsen utav husets enorma storlek, men han skakade fort av sig känslan och fortsatte sin färd emot entrén. När han sprungit upp för alla trappor och genom korridoren och äntligen var framme vid dörren intill Tsunades kontor, hörde han röster från insidan. Han pressade örat emot dörren och lyssnade, nyfiken som har var.

"Det är inte bra om Naruto följer med på det här uppdraget. Du vet hur han blir av sånt här Hokage-sama!" Det var Iruka-senseis röst han hörde.

"Jag och Iruka har pratat, och vi kommer fram till samma beslut båda två! Du sätter hela byn i fara om du släpper iväg honom!" Naruto kände lätt igen Kakashi-senseis röst när han hörde den.

Han kunde höra Tant Tsunade sucka.

"Ta det bara lugnt pojkar, jag vet vad jag gör och känner till riskerna. Vad tror ni skulle hända om Naruto fick reda på det här och inte fick följa med, tänk själva?"

Det hördes inte ett ljud ur rummet på ett tag, Naruto trodde nästan att de hade gått därifrån. Han hoppade nästan till när han hörde någon som suckade.

"Ja du har väl rätt antar jag."

"Kakashi? Har du blivit alldeles galen, du vet vad vi..."

"Tyst Iruka, du vet lika väl som jag att de inte går att hindra honom. Om han få reda på det här, vilket han kommer att få, så kommer han ge sig iväg ensam och då blir det ännu värre. Vi kan inte låsa in honom ända tills de andra, eller anbu, kommer fram?" Han kommer nog ut i vilket fall som helst vilken cell vi än låser in honom i, tänkte Kakashi. "Och så tror även jag att Naruto är den enda som klarar av det här!"

Det blev tyst ett tag igen. Vad pratade de om egentligen, Naruto var otålig. Nu kunde kan inte vänta längre utan slog upp dörren till kontoret.

"Jag följer med på uppdraget, det spelar igen roll hut farligt det typ är!" Vrålade han med armarna i kors i dörröppningen.

Tsunade log lite.

"Men Naru..!" började Iruka tills han blev avbruten av en kvinnlig röst.

"Naruto! Nu är det viktigt att du lyssnar, det här är ett mycket farligt uppdrag. Du måste vara väldigt försiktig och vaksam. Detta är ingen absolut ingen lek, som du tycker att det mesta..."

"Ja, jag typ förstår. Vad är det för uppdrag, vad är det som har hänt?" Naruto orkade inte höra på sånt tjafs, han ville ut på uppdraget så fort som möjligt så att han kunde visa för alla hur bra ninja han egentligen var.

Kakashi tittade på Tsunade för att få hennes godkänannde, hon nickade bestämt och Kakashi vände sina ögon mot Naruto.

"De har hittat Sasuke."


End file.
